


Day 8 - Shopping

by AislinMarue



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Tomki - Tom Hiddleston/Loki [8]
Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Fluff, Frostpudding, Loki's temper, M/M, Tomki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: Tom comes home from work to find an empty flat. Never a good thing...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why, but the mental images that accompanied this fic had me laughing as I wrote it. Enjoy!

Tom opened the door to his flat and stepped inside with a weary sigh, setting his bag down after he closed the door behind him.

“Loki, I'm home,” he called, looking through the day’s post idly before setting it aside to be dealt with later. “How was your day?”

Tom kicked his shoes off and blinked when he realized there was no response. The lights in the living room were off and the sound of the television was noticeably absent. He frowned and walked further into the flat, looking into the rooms he passed.

“Loki?” he called again, but still received no response. It was unnerving because Loki never really went out on his own. Not since he came to London and ended up with Tom. Tom would have been lying if he said he wasn't worried.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his phone. There were no missed calls, voicemails or texts on his phone. And nothing in the flat to give any sort of clue as to where Loki had gone. He’d given Loki his own mobile phone just a few weeks prior so the god could contact Tom whenever he needed to and Tom was glad he'd done it.

He pressed the button to call Loki and lifted the phone to his ear. He waited. And waited. And waited. Just before it went to voicemail, however, he heard a soft click then Loki's voice on the other end of the line.

“Yes?” They were still working on proper phone etiquette, but Tom could already hear the annoyance in Loki's tone.

“Hey, love. I just got in from work. Are you okay? I was worried when I saw you were gone,” Tom explained quickly, free hand in the pocket of his trousers.

“Yes, Thomas, I am well. Or I would be if this imbecile would give me what I require,” Loki hissed into the phone and Tom could hear the sound of people in the background.

“What? Loki, where are you? What are you doing?” Tom was even more confused than he'd been when he first came home to find the flat deserted.

“I am at the market,” Loki replied, his ire quite evident.

“The market? What are you doing at the market?” Tom was already putting his shoes back on, phone held between his cheek and his shoulder to free up both of his hands.

“Attempting to make a purchase, but my efforts are currently being thwarted.” Loki sounded close to a blow up and Tom hustled out of the flat.

“Loki, hold on, love. I'll be there in five minutes.” Tom jogged down the sidewalk toward the corner market where he usually did all his grocery shopping.

When he got there, Loki was standing there in a pair of Tom’s jeans and one of his t-shirts, arms crossed and a basket of groceries at his feet. He was currently glaring daggers at the cashier behind the counter. Tom was just relieved he'd gotten there before any magic started coming into play.

“Okay, I'm here. What's the problem?” Tom asked, stopping beside Loki and looking from him to the cashier.

“I'm sorry, sir, but I've told him many times we don't accept play money as payment,” the cashier explained and he looked quite frazzled.

Loki snarled. “It's not play money, you buffoon! It is valid currency in my homeland!”

Realization dawned and Tom almost chuckled. He shook his head and pulled out his card, giving it to the cashier. “I'm truly sorry for the misunderstanding and my partner’s behavior.” He put the basket up on the counter.

The cashier took the card and rang up the items quickly, likely in a hurry to get rid of Loki who was still scowling, green eyes almost sparking with indignation.

Once everything was paid for and bagged, Tom thanked the cashier before leading Loki out of the store. “Asgardian currency won't work here, Loki. That's why I gave you one of my cards.”

“I have the card, yes, but I wished to pay for the items on my own, Thomas,” Loki growled as they made their way back to the flat.

“What were you trying to buy anyway?” Tom asked. He hadn't really been paying attention to what Loki was attempting to purchase. He'd been too busy trying to make certain they all left the store in one piece.

Tom was shocked when Loki actually blushed a bit, though the god seemed to prefer trying to hide behind his irritation. “Ingredients for dinner.”

He actually stopped on the sidewalk outside their home, his eyebrows nearly at his hairline as he regarded Loki. “You wanted to buy ingredients for dinner?”

Loki huffed a quiet sigh. “Don't make a fuss. You always do it. I wished to help.” He rolled his eyes at what Tom was sure had to be a dopey smile on his face and stepped into the building.

Tom was quick to follow and kissed his cheek in the elevator. “Thank you, love.”

His answer was a slight curve of lips and a quiet “You are welcome.”


End file.
